Life, quiddich and a little more
by xValxWeasleyx
Summary: The year is 2011. The wizarding world is in peace after Voldemorts death or is it? Full summary inside... :
1. Chapter 1 The letter

**A fanfic about Holly Greenwood, a muggle born girl who goes to her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the school year of 2011-2012. When she comes back to Hogwarts, she faces all the ordinary things a fifth year student faces but it's not all. She has to fight dark forces. She also writes a story that just might make her discover things that will help her with her struggle against the dark side.**

**The character is basically based on me but she has some stupid traits of her own XD**

**I'm really nervous about posting this because my writing is not very good but i hope you'll like it :)**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the canon characters or Hogwarts or the whole magical world, J.K Rowling does and i love her for it :) I do own the OC's though hehe ^^**

**So i give you- Life, quiddich and a little more**

**Chapter 1-The letter**

In one bright and absolutely normal summer day, ten year old Holly Greenwood was swinging on the swing in her back yard. She was waiting for something queer to happen. She did not know what was supposed to happen but she knew it would be bizarre and illogical. Strange things always happen to her.

For instance, in the last day of school before the summer holidays had started, Sandy Jones the prettiest and most popular girl in her class had mocked her. Holly was furious and had imagined Sandy's blond silky hair setting on fire and suddenly, Sandy's hair caught on fire. And last week, she was playing "It" with her friends Katie Brown and Lucy Owen, and just when Katy was about to catch her Holly somehow disappeared and appeared again nine feet from where she stood before. There were countless of weird things that had happened to her this year. But Holly knew that today the most peculiar thing so far would happen.

Holly was swinging on the swing for about an hour, waiting for that thing to happen. When she was about to give up and go to her room to play with her dolls, an owl had flown to her side. The owl was golden brown and beautiful with bright yellow eyes. A letter was attached to his leg by a purple ribbon. Holly untied the ribbon and took the letter. The owl had flown away with no warning beforehand and Holly jumped backwards. She read the words on the envelope:

Mrs. H Greenwood

The biggest room on the second story

Byron Road 5

Corby

North Hampshire

A rush of excitement flooded Holly. An owl had brought her a letter? She didn't know from who it was nor, did she know how that person knew which room was hers.

She got off the swing and ran into her house, fled up the stairs and got into her room and onto her bed.

She turned over the envelope, curiosity rushing through her whole body. Holly saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

She read what was written below it:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Greenwood

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Horace Slughorn,

Deputy Headmaster

**That's all for now. It's short but i just wanted to write about how she got the letter from Hogwarts.**

**So...review please! It's a very simple thing to do ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Family and other muggles

**So here is the second chapter :)  
>I don't have a name for it lol<strong>

**Enjoy :) **

"Holly, please take your cell phone with you!" Holly's mum, Rose, insisted.

"Mum!"Holly said with frustration "how many times do I have to tell you that muggle electronics DO NOT work at Hogwarts"

"Then how can I hear from you?" she asked "without owls" she added quickly

"Well if you can make a patronus or make your head come out of the fireplace, I can't see any other way you could communicate with me apart from using owls"

"Make a what?" Rose asked

"A patronus mum. You can't make it, only witches and wizards can make them"

"Okay. I guess I'll have to ask you father to sent all my owls. It's really frustrating you know. I would have liked it if you stayed at home and went to the school your sister is going to but since you rather be in that school of yours instead of staying with your family…" she didn't finish the sentence. Holly knew her mum tried to make her feel guilty but she didn't. Holly missed her family very much during the school year, shehe missed her father the most but she wasn't going to fall for her mother's attempts to make her stay.

"Whatever you say" she said dismissively and went into her room, closing the door after her.

Her snowy owl, Orion, was standing on the windowsill. A piece of parchment was tied to his leg. She went towards the owl and took the letter from him. It was from her best friend, Lysandra Wood.

Thank you very much for the card and the cake. The cake was delicious you are a great cook!

I have so many things to tell you. I got a letter from school last week, guess what? I'm a prefect!

I'm so excited! Did you get any letters from school? Are you going to be Gryffindor's new quiddich captain? My dad is very disappointed I'm not in the quiddich team. You know how he is, always obsessed with quiddich. I heard from mum that when he was quiddich captain at Hogwarts, he was insane! Scheduling quiddich practices early in the morning and the weather condition didn't matter to him at all. For all I know he would not have cared if his teammates would fall of the broom as long as they won the match. Dad denied it though, but I got some first source information from his former teammate at Hogwarts, George Weasley. You know who he is right? The shop keeper of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He's hilarious. Anyway, write to me as soon as you get this.

See you soon,

Lee

Holly laughed silently and then put it on the desk. She took a quill and a piece of parchment from her trunk, sat at the desk, dipped the quill in her blue ink bottle and started writing.

Lee I miss you so much!

You're welcome. My mum and my friend, Katie, helped me with the cake. Actually, they made most of it. I'm a horrible cook. It almost got burned because of me.

Congratulations on being a prefect! I didn't get any letters but there's still a week before term starts. Maybe there's been some kind of delay. I hope I will be captain.

Tell your father he's crazy! George Weasley played for Gryffindor? Really? What position? Tell me everything! And what about Ron Weasley? I know he was keeper but did he play with your dad? By the way, did you buy that pink pygmy puff you wanted?

My mum wanted me to bring a cell phone to Hogwarts and then she tried to make me feel guilty about going to Hogwarts! She really annoys me lately.

I love you very much LeeLee!

Holly

She put the letter aside, deciding she will send it to Lee after dinner because she didn't want to bother her owl right now. He was resting in his cage.

She took her laptop out of the drawer next to her bed, turned it on and sat on the bed. A laptop, a muggles pleasure. Holly liked to find some muggle books on the internet to read over the summer. She also bought some books so she could read them at Hogwarts in case she didn't finish them over the summer. The last book she read was The Hunger Games. A really nice book. She tried to read Twilight once, a book her muggle friends highly recommended but she didn't like it much. She thought it was a big disrespect to the real vampires. She met a few vampires once and it was nothing like the vampires in Twilight. Holly actually found the vampires in Twilight quite funny. Sparkly vampires, what had the author had in mind? But it wasn't very bad though, she liked it when the girl was hanging out with her best friend. Who wasn't a real werewolf either, he was an Animagus taking a wolf's form.

She used her laptop to chat with her muggle friends on facebook too. She was rarely logged in though. She didn't like this website very much. She rather speak to someone in person that chat with him on some horrible website. But now, she decided she would start writing a story. She loved writing since she was a little girl and she was planning to start a story for a while. She opened a Word document and looked at the blank page. She pondered about what she should write. It needs to be a very interesting story. She had no ideas and it frustrated her. Suddenly, she heard her mum calling her from downstairs.

"Holly, dinner is ready"

"I'm coming" she called back and went out the room, down the stairs and into the dining room.

Her younger sister, Bethany, and her dad, Jack, were already seated opposite each other, piling beef stew and rice onto their plates. Holly sat next to her dad and piled up some food too. Her mother came into the room, holding four goblets in her hand and putting each one next to their plates. Then, she sat down next to Bethany and she too, piled food into her plate. They ate silently for a couple of minutes and then her father started talking.

"Bethany, are you excited about attending middle school tomorrow?" He asked her sister

"Yes" said Bethany enthusiastically "It's too bad Holly doesn't attend this school" Holly knew her sister really meant it even though they weren't really good friends. Holly loved her sister but sometimes, she was mad at her. Bethany didn't understand anything about magic, just like her mother. She didn't like it either. Holly's father, was the most supportive of Holly. He was so proud of his daughter. Every year when Holly came back from Hogwarts he was keen to hear about her year, what she had learned, what she did and he was most interested in quiddich. Holly wished she could let her dad burrow her magical skills for a day, so he could fly and play quiddich and do all the stuff he was really enthusiastic about. He loved the wizarding world. He told Holly that she is lucky to be a witch and have an exciting life. He told her he was jealous of her. Holly always smiled at that. She told him he doesn't need to be jealous because he is already magical in his own special way. Holly loved her father more than anything in the world.

"It's too bad you don't attend my school, Bethany" Holly replied

Bethany smiled weakly and looked at her already empty plate. "My school is perfect for me" she said firmly.

"Whatever you say" Holly rolled her eyes. She had already finished her dinner too. She thanked her mother for the delicious dinner and went back to her room. Her cell phone ringed and the chorus of 'Never gonna leave this bed' by Maroon 5 echoed around her room. She picked up her phone from the desk and answered it.

"Hello" she said cheerfully

"Hi Holly" a girlish voice sounded from the other end of the line "it's Katie"

"Hi Katie" Holly greeted her "How are you?"

"I'm great! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight"

"No. I rather stay at home. Do you want to come over to my house?"

"Sure! I'll see you in a couple of minutes then"

"Bye" Holly said and hanged up.

Holly spent the next twenty minutes hiding all of her wizarding stuff so that she would not have to explain to Katie why she has a cauldron in her room or why she has a flying broom. When she finished she heard a knock on her bedroom's door.

"Come in" Holly said and she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Katie came into the room, greeted Holly and sat next to her on the bed

"Oh, I'll miss you so much" she said and hugged Holly

"I'll miss you too Katie"

"Remind me what is the name of the school you're going to?" Katie asked abruptly

"Um…" Holly hesitated. It was always a big problem telling her muggle friends and relatives to which school she was going because they didn't know about Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

"I go to Stanborough Secondary School" Holly lied. Her parents told everyone this is the school they sent their daughter to. Of course she was never registered to this school but no one except her family and herself knew that.

"I think about asking my parents to transfer me to this school, and then we could be there together. Wouldn't it be great?"

"Uh…" it took her a couple of minutes to think about something to say "It would! Though you need to take this very difficult test and if you pass, you get in"

"Well, how hard can it be if you did it when you were eleven years old?"

"Uh…I didn't do the test. My aunt is a very good friend of the headmaster and she donated lots of money to the school. So she got me in there without doing the test"

"Okay. I don't think my parents will allow me to go to a boarding school, anyway" Katie pouted.

"I guess it is better to live at home with your family"

"Why? Is it hard for you to be without them?"

"Well, it's fun to live with your friends and all, but I always miss them, especially my dad"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll never could live without my mom" she said thoughtfully "By the way, is your sister going there to this year?"

"No. She prefers to stay home" Holly lied

"Well, she's smart! You decided to go and now I only see you in the summer and sometimes at Christmas holidays. I miss you too much"

"I miss you too"

"Maybe, you'll come home? You can go to our local school"

Holly thought about it once. About coming home, and going to school here, and live a muggle life. Everyone would be satisfied, especially her mother. But she didn't want to. She never liked any muggle jobs. She cannot imagine herself going to a muggle school and learning muggle things like math and science.

"Maybe" Holly lied again "But I like this school, though"

Katie rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Chris fancies you" she said and giggled.

"What?" Holly looked at her, wide eyed "no! Ew! Why me?" she complained.

"Why are you whining?" Katie asked "Chris is a very fine boy! You're lucky"

"I don't like him that much…" she answered. Katie shot her a look of disbelieve.

When Holly was spending her summer at home, she was hanging out with Katie and her friends. She didn't like most of Katie's friends. She liked her friends much more and every time Katie dragged her out with them, she felt out of place. Chris Wright was a very good looking boy but he was arrogant and he always annoyed Holly very much. Holly fancied someone else anyway. She fancied Josh Johnson. He a brown haired, blue eyed, handsome Gryffindor boy who was a year older than her. He was going to be in his sixth year this term and Holly was going to be in her fifth.

The girls spent the rest of the evening talking about boys. When it was about time for Katie to go home, she said goodbye to Holly, hugged her tightly, and went out of the house.

Just as Katie got out, Holly remembered she had to send the letter to Lysandra. She picked it up from the desk and took a bright blue ribbon.

"Orion" Holly called her owl. He was standing on the windowsill again, about to fly. He turned around and flew to stand on Holly's shoulder. Holly lowered him on the desk and he nibbled her finger affectionately.

"Take this to Lee okay?" Holly asked while she tied the piece of parchment around Orion's leg.

Orion hooted and soared through the room and out of the window into the dark blue sky.

Holly yawned and went back to her laptop. She lay on the bed and put the laptop on her legs. The frustrating question formed in her mind once more. What would she write about?

**That's all :P**

**So...how was it? :D Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 The battle of the train

**Hello :)**

**Chapter 3 is already here yay! It's going to be much more interesting from now, you'll see :)**

**so i give you**

**Chapter 3-The battle of the train**

**R&R ;)**

Two days had past and Holly was still pondering about what she should write about. She was starting to give up. _Why should I even write a story?_ She thought. Maybe she shouldn't. However, the story was completely driven out of her mind on Tuesday morning when a brown barn owl landed on her windowsill with a letter she recognised from four years ago. A letter with a purple seal wax bearing the coat of arms of Hogwarts. She opened the letter, hoping that her dream will come true. It did. She read the letter hastily and burst with screams of delight. She is the captain of the Gryffindor quiddich team.

"Why are you shouting?" asked Bethany. She probably walked into Holly's room while she was busy with shouting.

"I'm captain of Gryffindors' quiddich team!" She squealed

"What is quiddich?" asked Bethany, only mildly interested.

"Quiddich is the best wizarding sport ever! It's as popular as football"

"I don't like football so I guess I won't like quiddich either"

"Quiddich is nothing like football!" Holly said defensively "Quiddich is played on brooms and there are seven positions. Two beaters, they are throwing a ball called a 'Bludger' at players of their opponent team, a keeper that guards six goalposts from the quaffle which the three chasers from the opponent team are trying to shoot at them, and a seeker, like myself, that needs to find the snitch"

"I still don't like it" Bethany said coldly

"Nobody's perfect" Holly teased her and took a piece of parchment and a quill out of her school trunk. She decided she should write to Lee immediately. As she sat down at her desk to write, guessing Bethany should be out of her room by now, her sister walked to sit beside her.

"I don't understand why you write on a parchment with a-a feather" Bethany said, looking in a disgusted manner at the quill Holly held.

"It's not a feather, it's a quill. This is what wizards use"

"Why can't you lot just send emails or something?"

"Because computers and emails are muggle things"

"Are what?"

"How many times do I have to explain to you what muggles are?" Holly sighed

"I'm sorry that it doesn't interest me" Bethany replied sarcastically

"Then why did you ask now?"

Bethany groaned and got up from the chair she was sitting on. Holly kept her eyes on the parchment, ignoring her sister, and a few seconds later she heard the door slam shut.

The week had passed quickly with Holly's enthusiasm and the long talks with her father about quiddich that felt like they were talking for just a couple of minutes. Even though her father was a muggle, he was very interested in quiddich. Holly decided she would take him to see the quiddich world cup in the future. She would work it out with the ministry somehow. When she voiced her decision to her father his face lit up like a child's face on Christmas.

Holly had forgotten all about the story she intended on writing.

Finally, the first of September came and with it, a very stressful morning.

"Holly, hurry up! You don't want to be late" Rose shouted at Holly. She was getting ready as quickly as she could. Putting some black eyeliner and mascara. She wore her favorite muggle outfit. A leopard patterned skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt with a red and gold bird drawn on it. She wore her favorite shoes too, cream colored sneakers. She rushed downstairs with a huge, eager smile on her face.

"You have enough money, darling?" Her father asked her when she walked into the living room.

"Yes. I have enough money for the whole semester"

"That's great. You are sure you didn't forget anything?"

"Yes. I double checked" she added at the doubtful look on her father's face. She always forgot _something_.

After they loaded everything into the car they went off and two hours later they were hurrying down King's Cross station toward the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Holly parted with her parents and slid through the barrier, the entrance to platform 9¾. She looked around the platform and saw parents and their children hugging, students waving at their parents from the train. She wished her parents could get onto the platform so they could see her on the train. So she could wave at them before the train started moving.

"Holly" she heard a distant shout of excitement. She turned to the direction of the voice and saw her best friend, Lee, running towards her. When she reached her she squeezed her into a tight hug. When she let go she laughed, her cheeks pink and a shy smile was spread on her face. Lysandra Wood looked a great deal like her father, the same round face, fair skin, brown eyes and shy smile. But her hair was dirty blond like her mother's. She had her perfectly shaped nose and feminine figure as well, but except this she was all her father.

"How are you?" Holly asked while putting her light brown hair out of her face.

"I'm alright…had a row with my mum today" she said, looking uncomfortable.

"Why?" Holly asked, concern leaking into her voice and features. Lee and her mother were always on good terms, they were like best friends more than a mother and daughter.

"She didn't want me to go back to school…"

"What?" Holly was absolutely dumbstruck. Why would Mrs. Wood not want Lee to go back to school? "Why?" Holly asked again

"You know…because of the breakout from Azkaban"

"Because of the WHAT?" Holly stared at her friend with her mouth hanging open. She hasn't heard about any breakout from Azkaban and she was subscribed to the Daily Prophet.

"You didn't know about that?" Lee asked, surprised. "It was all over the prophet yesterday"

Now that Holly thought about it, she hadn't read the prophet all week. A big mistake she would never do again. "But you're going, right?" she needed to be reassured. She couldn't imagine going back to Hogwarts without her best friend.

"Of course. My father convinced her that Hogwarts was the safest place for me now and I'm sure he is right"

"Yes, he is" Holly answered and then looked around again as she saw a blue haired boy walking towards them along with a beautiful blond haired girl that looked about 11. Holly recognised the boy at once, Teddy Lupin, a Gryffindor boy who was also Harry Potter's godson. Holly liked him very much; she hung out with him and a bunch of other friends in the Gryffindor common room a couple of times. He was a very nice boy and quite funny too. He was a metamorphmagus so he could change his appearance whenever he wanted to. As Teddy and the girl came closer, Holly noticed that the girl was almost perfect. She had long, silky blond hair, heart shaped face and wide blue eyes. She had natural red lips and fair, soft looking skin. They passed right next to them, Holly and Lee waved at Teddy and he waved back and then he and the girl kept walking.

Just then, the whistle blew. Lee and Holly hurried toward Lee's family. Mr. Wood helped them heave their things to the train and they waved goodbye to him and to Mrs. Wood.

"Be careful okay? Write to me everyday Lee! You to Holly" Mrs. Wood shouted to them before the train turned a corner and the platform disappeared out of sight.

"I need to go to the prefects' carriage" Lee said, an uncomfortable smile upon her face

"Its okay" Holly answered and Lee's smile turned to an enthusiastic one for just a second and then she hurried off, leaving Holly alone.

"Oi! Holly" she heard someone shout her name from across the hall. She turned around and saw Charlie Lynch and his twin sister Lucy Lynch wave at her from an entrance to a compartment. She hurried towards them and slid to the compartment with them. Charlie and Lucy were good friends of hers. They were identical twins; Lucy was the female version of Charlie and vice versa. They both had black hair though Charlie's was short and messy and Lucy's was long and pulled into a ponytail. They had oval shaped faces and dark blue eyes that looked like deep pools.

"Have you heard about the breakout?" Charlie asked her as they sat down

"Yes. I heard of it a couple of minutes ago"

"A couple of death eaters broke out. They got hold of wands and they stunned the guards but then came more guards and they tried to get hold of them but the death eaters started to do more than stunning. A lot of people died"

"I haven't heard of this" Holly said, astonished.

"And dementors helped them too"

"But-but i thought dementors were destroyed after the second wizarding war" Holly mumbled. She remembered very well that their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had told them that the ministry got rid of the horrible creatures.

"They destroyed most of them but not all of them" Lucy mentioned "They seek revenge on the ministry now, so they sided with the death eaters"

"Well that's not a good thing" Holly mumbled.

There was silence for a few minutes but it was interrupted by a loud thud that came from the hall. The three students jumped In surprise and Holly got up and stuck her head out of the compartment to look what had happened. She saw other students sticking their heads out to, looking as confused as she felt. Then, she heard another thud, louder than the first one and she jumped again. She drew her wand to her instinctively and kept looking. As suddenly as the noises before, five people in hooded cloaks rushed out of a compartment to her left, cackling madly and shooting red and green sparks around the hall. People ducked and closed the doors to avoid getting hit and Holly wondered who they were and what that was all about. Her first instinct was to think it was a prank but then she figured it couldn't be because no prankster would shoot killing curses at students. She pointed her wand at a hooded figure that was about to curse a frightened first year and yelled "expelliarmus". The figure's wand fell out of its hand. Another hooded figure turned towards Holly, shooting a red spark toward her but she dodged the spell and said "stupefy". The hooded figure dodged it and she shot another spell at it but she missed again. Then, she noticed most of the students were getting out of their compartments to fight, Charlie and Lucy with them, helping her as one of the figures in the hooded cloaks shot a disarming charm at her. Where did they come from? Why are they here and are they death eaters? Holly's mind raced as she blocked curses that were shot towards her. She saw the prefects and head boy and girl coming out of the prefects' carriage, looking baffled but joining the fight and ordering everyone to get inside their compartments but nobody listened. Everyone were in on this fight and nobody was going to give up for five wizards in hooded cloaks. But then, there were several loud cracks and more hooded figures appeared in the battle scene.

"Holly watch out!" she heard Lee scream.

**Review if you like battle scenes :D**


End file.
